A Christmas Special
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy is intrigued when he overhears Barbara at a Christmas party. Will see act?


**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. A quick story because a certain reader is bored... and the idea cane from a very unexpected source.

* * *

Barbara Havers leant against the doorframe for support. She had come to this ridiculously early Christmas party against her better judgement.

"Having fun out here?"

"No, Winston, I am not having fun at all. There should be a rule, no Christmas parties until December first."

"The DI's grumpy too. He's been stuck with Hillier for the last twenty minutes. Maybe you should go and rescue him."

"Me? No way, Jose." She took a long sip of her Pimms. It was not the drink she had wanted, but the one the bartender had deemed appropriate. "Sexist pig."

Winston narrowed his eyes but smiled. "Hillier or Lynley?"

"Huh? Oh, no... the bartender. He wouldn't serve me whisky or beer."

"Ah, so how many have you had?"

"Enough for this nightmare to be starting to fade."

Winston laughed. "I need to drink more then. Say, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"Not even from the DI?"

Barbara looked across the room to where Tommy was standing and scowled. "No."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad. Do you want another drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I should go and bring you back a beer."

"Would you? Thanks. I hate that sort of sexism."

"Yeah, why does he even care?"

Barbara sighed. "He doesn't. I would really like to chastise him."

"The waiter?"

"No, Lynley."

"Weren't we talking about... oh, never mind." Winston moved closer. "Chastise him how?"

"Last week when we arrested that dominatrix, she had this little whip thing..."

"Seriously? You want to dress up in leather and whip him?"

Barbara smiled as Winston's eyes went wide. "Mmmm. Yeah..."

"You... and... Lynley... tying him up...?"

She licked her lips. "Mmm, something like that."

"Barb! You... you can't do that... can you?"

"Haha, gotcha." Barbara started to laugh so much her cheeks ached. It had been a joke to startle him, but there was a tinge of regret as she imagined Tommy chained to a bed begging for mercy. Oh, there'd be no mercy...

* * *

Tommy Lynley smiled again, but it did not reach his eyes. The clock on the wall seemed to be moving backwards as Hillier began another sermon on the the falling standards of policing.

"I agree, Sir, but will you look at the time? I promised to take Sergeant Havers home. I'm the designated driver."

"Very sensible. So you haven't been drinking?"

"Only one, earlier. I am well within the limit."

"Right. Good leadership. Look after that sergeant of yours. She's impossible, but you and she seem to work."

"Yes, Sir. Goodnight."

Tommy spotted Barbara huddled with Winston by the door to the terrace. He walked over, but stopped when he heard the conversation. It would be awkward to butt in.

"_I would really like to chastise him."_

"_The waiter?"_

"_No, Lynley."_

""_Weren't we talking about... oh, never mind. Chastise him how?"_

"_Last week when we arrested that dominatrix, she had this little whip thing..."_

"_Seriously? You want to dress up in leather and whip him?"_

"_Mmmm. Yeah..." _

Tommy shuffled from one foot to the other. His sergeant wanted to get kinky with him. He smiled. It widened into a full grin. Oh, yes, he would like that very much. He left them to their conversation and wandered to to the bar imagining Barbara whipping him.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Come on, Havers, it's time for Kris Kringle."

She looked up at her boss and grimaced. "Great, someone I don't know buys me a gift of something I don't need or want. I drew some constable from Fred's team. I heard he likes Man U, so I got him some supporter socks."

"That's thoughtful."

"Who did you draw?"

"I don't remember the name. I just got the standard."

Barbara looked up at him. He was hiding something. "The standard what?"

"A ten pound lottery ticket."

"Oh, how imaginative."

"They'll love it if they win."

"Very true. Come on, let's get it over with."

* * *

Barbara repeatedly turned her envelope over between her fingers. No doubt it was the standard gift as Tommy had said.

"Well?" Winston asked.

She opened it. "Just the... a voucher. Winston...?"

"What?"

She shoved it under his nose. "You know damned well. A ten pound gift voucher for The House of Bondage," she hissed.

"Seriously?"

She shoved it at him. "Don't play innocent with me."

"I am inno... Barbara, this is for one hundred pounds."

"What?" She snatched it back to check. "Who would...?" She looked for Lynley. He was standing across the room. When their eyes met, he gave her the sauciest of smiles.

"Oh, god. He knows. This must be from him."

"You're being paranoid."

She pushed past Winston. "I tell you, he knows."

Barbara fled to the bathroom. How could she ever face him again?

* * *

**Christmas Eve 1 pm**

Tommy was driving Barbara home. They had a half day holiday for last minute shopping, and Barbara was relieved that Tommy had not mentioned the voucher. He had not even hinted at it, and she had convinced herself Winston was behind it after all. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Tired?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, a bit. It's been a long year."

"It has. Fancy a pint? We could whip in for a quick one? If you have nothing else tying you up."

Barbara's heart sank. It was him. "Er, no. Thanks anyway but I have things to do this afternoon."

"Last minute shopping?"

Barbara coughed too cover her gasp. "Something like that. I will need food I guess."

"A well, never mind. If you change your mind, call me. If you are going shopping, should I drop you somewhere in the city to save you coming back in?"

Barbara nodded. "Just drop me at Sainsburys near my place."

* * *

After watching him drive off, Barbara pulled the envelope out of her bag. The address was in Soho. She glanced at her watch. She could catch the train from Chalk Farm to Tottenham Court Road and walk. She took a deep breath then headed for the station.

* * *

**Belgravia, 5:38 pm**

Tommy spun his phone between his forefingers debating whether or not to call her. He had seen the way her face coloured when he had mentioned whipping in for a quick one. She undoubtedly thought he was gauche. He had aimed for playful, but felt he had overstepped the line. He had after all eavesdropped on a private conversation. If she had suspected it was him who had given her the voucher, she would know for sure now. He had hoped she would see the fun in it, but she was clearly mortified. How could he ever tell her he loved her without sounding as if it was just a sexual fantasy?

The knock at his door was tentative. He frowned. No doubt charity workers seeking funds from the tipsy rich idiots that lived around him. He was tempted to ignore it, but the second knock was stronger, almost desperate.

He swung the door open. "Yes? Oh, Barbara. Come in."

She stepped past him into his reception room. "Ta. I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Not at all."

Instead of the jeans and a baggy coat he had left her in, she was wrapped, yes that seemed the correct term, in a beige tench coat that fell past her knees. Her legs were hidden by black boots. The heels were not high, but even so, Tommy swallowed. His sergeant looked decidedly sexy. She was disturbing him all right, but not in the way she thought.

"I... thought maybe we should have that drink after all."

"I'm glad you did. Can I take your coat?"

"No."

"Okay..."

"Sorry, I... I'm cold."

"I do have heating."

Barbara looked around. "Maybe later."

"Of course. Whisky or beer?"

"Whisky, the stronger the better."

"Barbara, is everything all right?"

She smiled nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

He poured two generous drinks and handed one to her. "Merry Christmas."

They clinked glasses. "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

He spluttered his whisky as he heard her unexpected toast. "Well, that is a very promising start, Barbara."

"I thought..."

He stepped closer. "That's it's time? Good. Long overdue."

She shrugged. "So what are your plans for tomorrow? I never asked."

Tommy sensed that kissing her would scare her. Barbara would need to be handled gently, in all senses of the word. "None. I am not going away. I had planned to call over and surprise you, but apart from that, I had no plans."

"Me?"

"Of course. Who else would I want to spend Christmas with?"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Mmm, really."

She smiled then moved towards the window. Something fell from beneath her coat. When he saw it, he swallowed hard.

"I'm glad," she said still facing away from him.

"And I'm glad you're glad."

Barbara turned to face him. They grinned at each other. "Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...? Do you ever think about our friendship?"

"Constantly."

"Why?"

"I find you... bewitching."

"Like an old witch?"

"No, most definitely not. You... I'm under your spell."

"Meaning?"

"You could do anything to me."

"Anything?"

"Anything at all."

Barbara moved away from the window. "Can we go somewhere deeper in the house?"

"Deeper? Of course."

Barbara walked past him to the door. He stopped to pick up the item that had fallen from her coat and held it behind his back.

* * *

In the large informal reception room off his kitchen, Barbara stopped. He watched carefully as she turned. Her hand was on the belt holding her coat closed. "Tommy, I went shopping."

"You said you were going to."

"No, I had a voucher from Kris Kringle to spend."

He nodded. "Did you find something you liked?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you like to show me?"

Barbara nodded and loosened the coat. To his great disappointment, nothing was visible. He wondered if she expected him to open her coat. "Would you like help?"

"No. I think I might be about to embarrass myself."

"No, you're not."

"How do you know? You have no idea what I have under here."

He held up the leather cat-of-nine-tails. "I am hoping something that goes with this..."

Barbara's face turned purple. "Did you? It was you, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I overheard you at the party."

"And?"

"I bought the voucher the next day. I... am not sure what I am supposed to do, but whatever you fancy."

"Be careful what you wish for, Tommy." Barbara was staring at his trousers. He inwardly cursed that his desires were only too obvious. As they continued to stare at each other, Barbara opened her coat. She was wearing a skintight black rubber body suit with a zipper at the front and zipped up cut outs over her breasts which were supported by stiff red leather. A Large zipper extended enticingly between her legs. The coat was lined with pockets from which protruded all sorts of objects including handcuffs, an ostrich feather and a thin whip.

"Oh, I wish for a lot right now, but Barbara... please tell me this is not just a sexual fantasy. I love you. I want... that to be mutual."

She grinned at him. "It is. I thought you knew that already. This is just... a Christmas special." She turned and headed for his stairs. "Coming?"

"Not quite, but it won't take much."

She turned at glared at him, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Only when I say you can."

Tommy shivered. "Oh, like that is it? Yes, ma'am."


End file.
